


Witchy spaghetti sauce

by Z_Jolly_Pirate_Sherry



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Jolly_Pirate_Sherry/pseuds/Z_Jolly_Pirate_Sherry
Summary: Well you are not in a good place both figuratively and literally. You are a witch who's family essentially wants you gone dead or alive depending on the family. Your human friends left you in a creepy old campground and are making you play real life slenderman but you find out just how bad you life is gonna get.





	1. Chapter 1

This is dumb! No, this was fucking stupid and mean! Your so called friends had found out that you were terrified of the slenderman games. So what do they do? They found a place that closely resembles the area of the game, it was an old, abandoned camp ground day park near abandoned farms by a lake. It apparently had an old change room, an old house, silo, truck, and a couple old cabins one of which they had taken you to and dumped you off at. It was still in livable condition so you could sleep there. They left you with a week's worth of food, firewood for the wood stove and any other camping gear you needed along with clothes and just in case feminine products. They left you while you were sleeping and now you read the note they had left you, ‘find all eight pages during the night and we'll let you go home. We have cameras pointing at the pages so we'll know if you do it right or not. Love everyone!’

“Fuck you!” You yelled in anger at the note before groaning in anger and fear, “I hate you guys so much!” Opening the door you glanced around from the deck trying to get your bearings before making dinner as it seemed about that time. From where you were standing you could see the very top of the silo so you decided to go there first. As you were turning around to head back into your home and refuge for the week you had the sudden feeling of being watched and it was creeping you out. Taking one last glance about the woods and lake you quickly retreated inside the cabin and locked the door. Taking a calming breath before starting dinner, you quickly cooked and ate dinner. After cleaning up, you grabbed a backpack and filled it with water bottles, trail mix, spare batteries and a spare flashlight. You had a giant metal flashlight that you called the Torch of Safety and a video camera ready on top of the backpack. Waiting until the sun went down was a slow and tiring thing but once the darkness took over you were scared out of your mind. Honestly you wouldn't put it passed your ‘friends’ to show up dressed as any of the famous creepypastas or one of Slenderman’s proxies and terrify you. After you shouldered the backpack and took up the Torch and video camera you held a hand over the door knob and the three locks keeping you inside and the night outside. Taking a deep breath to attempt the steady your nerves you opened the door and stepped onto the deck. Almost immediately the feeling of being watched overcame you. The wind blew through your hair calming you; the wind was a friend of yours and kept you from danger most of the time. You came from a long line of witches; your grandmother being the head of your coven though you left that life when your sister tried to kill you. She was the next head of the coven but since she's still too young and vindictive, she was denied training when she was 18. Angered beyond rationality, she attacked you with all the powers in her control being water, fire and forest. She could use wind but not like you could. She had the power, you had the control and thus used it to defend yourself against her. When grandma heard about it she set you away from your sister and you haven't seen or heard from her since. Your powers were rather mundane in comparison to other witches; you could see spirits, like the wind spirit Zephyr that followed you and those of the dead. You could also mix up potions and make charms faster, stronger and more efficient than other witches but since those were support skills, you weren't needed as everyone could do what you could; well except see spirits that is. 

“Zephyr can you go scout ahead and see if there is a note near by? I'll start heading to the silo to see if there is any over there.” You asked the wind spirit that floated next to you. She twittered and flew off, ruffling your hair as she left. You sighed and quickly turned on both the camera and flashlight before stepping off the cabin's porch. The only sounds as the crunching of dead leaves under your shoes, the rustle of the leaves from either Zephyr or just regular wind and the creaking of the massive trees surrounding you. You made it to the silo without incident and started looking around for anything out of the ordinary such as a note and a camera, though you did notice a crack in the silo’s wall that you could squeeze through if you ditched your back pack. Zephyr gestured a little ways away from the silo and you could see a laminated sheet of white paper nailed to a tree, facing the silo, with the red glow of a camera light. 

“Finally.” You whispered to yourself and walked closer to the note. Taking the backpack off, you opened the smaller front pocket. Reaching up for the camera, you pulled the electronic device off the tree and tucked it into the pocket and reached for the note, which was an almost exact copy of the slender man one if not it being in pencil with a bunch of eraser makes all over it. You tucked that one into the pocket and looked around again then to your confusion and slight fear you saw another note. However this one was not accompanied by a camera like the other and was not laminated. Lifting the bag back onto your shoulders, you carefully stepped closer to the new note, which was further away from the silo. When you were an arm length away, you leaned closer to study the page; it was done in ink, like a fat felt tip marker and it was slightly wrinkled around the edges. Zephyr rushed by and gestured behind the tree with urgency. 

“What is it?” You whispered before stepping away from the note, not daring to touch it. At the spirits insistence you chanced a look so leaning back and peeking around the decently sized tree you saw four figures that made you freeze in your spot. One, who judging by their body type, was a man, had on a yellowish baggy coat, dark wash jeans that showed off thick thigh muscles , brown hair, mud splattered combat boots and a white mask with black eyes and lips. Next to him was another man, though noticeably taller than the first, in a loose pale orange hoodie with the hood pulled up, dark grey jeans that weren't as formal fitted as the other man's but still showed the strength of his legs, cleaner combat boots,and a black full face, cloth mask with red sewed on for a frown and eyes. The third being was also a man, though shorter than the first two, he had black dirty combat boots, baggy black jeans, a brown hoodie, the hood up also, with thick greyish stripes on the sleeves, brown fluffy hair, and a mouth guard that looked like it was smiling and orange goggles. The forth though you didn't know if it could be classified as a man was male and one you easily recognized; from his unnatural height and unnaturally long limbs, to his pale complexion and signature black suit, shiny black shoes and red tie. Not to mention the characteristic lack of any facial features and the wriggling black tentacles appearing behind the figure. 

You were looking at the real Slenderman and three of his proxies; Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby. 

You were fucked. 

The bushes nearest them rustled and the four turned to the noise while you carefully bent to hide behind a different tree so you wouldn't accidentally touch one of Slenderman's pages. Out of the bush stepped another man, he wore black muddy combat boots with black pants, a black hoodie with the hood up and a striking dark blue mask with black colored circles or where they holes, and ink or tar or something appearing to run down the cheeks of the mask from the eyes. Behind him came another man, this one was a lot more vocal about walking through the bush than the rest. He had black trainers on with loose black pants, a white hoodie with red smeared and splattered across the front and on the cuffs, he had black dull though long hair, pale skin and his lack of eyelids and nose were the dead giveaway to who had just joined the party in the woods; Eyeless Jack and Jeff The Killer. 

You were so fucked! 

A crackle was heard and a black smoke appeared next to the proxies and out stepped a freakishly tall, not as tall as the Slenderman, clown. He had on black shoes that curled at the toes, black and white striped socks that reached where his knees would be as they were covered by black shorts that had black snap on suspenders over a white tank top. A black long sleeved and feathered coat topped that with bandages wrapped messily around his forearms and part of his black covered claws. His hair was messy but appeared cleaner than Jeff's and the pale complexion made the black around his eyes pop though that could also be because of the black and white striped clone nose too. That was Laughing Jack. 

You were so fuckin fucked!!


	2. The Fu... did I get myself into?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running, hiding and defending yourself, and making deals; kinda sounds like any ordinary day in the Slender Forest now doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here is chapter 2! This one is tame but the scares should start next chapter!

You watched as the group of seven whispered to each other, well all except Jeff, you could only hear his responses, “Why are we out here? I could be stabbing and slicing people open by now if you didn't call this stupid thing!” a moment of silence then,” Just fuckin send one of your pets, you've got three of them; one for each person.” quiet again but you could hear the grumbling of someone else before Laughing Jack started cackling, ”Oh Jeffy, you don't know much about magic do you? If they got in then the must've had help from someone magical and since Slender already confirmed that none of the other pastas had anything to do with it then it must've been from an outside source.” You frowned and looked down, they must be talking about your friends but… If what Laughing Jack said was true. Quickly looking up at the wind spirit, you knew she had the same thought as she summoned another weaker spirit to check on you friends. You nodded to Zephyr and turned to watch the group again, Jeff was grumbling but the Slender man had turned from him and was presumably speaking to his proxies. You decided to get comfortable since you were not going to risk moving in case you did the most cliché thing of stepping on a rather brittle branch. You saw Masky nod then he turned to the others to discuss a plan. Toby moved over to Laughing Jack, Hoodie looked like he was going to be Eyeless Jack’s partner and with a rather loud and begrudging sigh he turned to talk to Jeff. Zephyr’s spirit returned and relayed the information, the look on the stronger spirit was not a good one. 

“What is it?” You asked, not knowing someone else heard you. Zephyr didn't have a chance to tell you anything before static invaded your mind. You gasped and whipped your head in the direction of the group of supernatural killers, they were all looking at you. Hoping against all hope only one knew of your exact location you ditched the backpack and started to crawl as quickly but as quietly as possible. That hope was thoroughly and quickly dashed when you heard the distinctive thump of something heavy landing behind you. Brittle branches be damned, you didn't bother to turn and look at who was now behind you. Scrambling away on all fours till you were able to get your feet under yourself and bolt away from your impending demise. 

“Get her!” someone shouted as you took off. You thought about running back to the cabin but knowing who was following you, you decided that was not a good plan. The silo! You should be able to hide there! You turned towards the metal cylinder as Zephyr’s voice shouted, “Duck!” You ducked and heard a thunk of an axe hitting the tree now behind you. 

“Left!” Zephyr shouted as a bang of a pistol was heard, a bullet hitting the free just in front of you. You shrieked and ran faster. Laughing Jack appeared in front of you looking to grab you as you ran into him. You saw Zephyr gesture to his spread legs just in time for you to slide between his stripped socks and continue to run to your hopefully salvation. Masky tried tackling you but you slowed just enough, at your companions mark, that he went soaring in front of you. Eyeless Jack was the next to try to grab you, he had came running up from behind you. But Zephyr was good at letting you know when and where to move, you dodged right when the blue masked man jumped at you, causing him to fly just passed you and slam into Jeff the killer who was running at you from the front. But before the Slender man himself could try or any of the others could catch up you had made it to the silo. With a quick squeeze you slipped into the metal cylinder and turned to see if any of the killers could make it in. Toby tried but could only get one arm and his head through. 

“God Damn it! Why didn’t we catch her before she made it to somewhere we can't reach the bitch!?” Jeff yelled as he kicked the silo’s wall. 

“Shut up Jeff! Hoodie try to shot her, your the only one with any chance of getting her.” Someone said, but since he was ordering a proxies you could assume it was Masky. You quickly sidled to the crack staying against the side so when the hooded man stuck his arm through the crack you grabbed the man’s gloved pinky and wretched it backwards making his grip on the black pistol loosen enough for you to rip it out of his hand. 

“Fuck!” Hoodie yelled and pulled his arm back. Laughing Jack started giggling, “She’s got guts… I wonder what colour they are…. HeHehehe.”

“G-good going Tim, broadcasting the plan like that!” Someone growled and since there was a stutter and what sounded like bone cracking you assumed it was Ticci Toby. 

“Fuck off Rodgers! How was I supposed to know she'd do that!?” Masky yelled. Toby snapped back, “I-I told you to not call me that!” 

“Guys we have a bigger issue than your everyday argument. ” A different voice piped up, that must be Eyeless Jack,” Because now we have one confirmed intruder, who is now armed and a possible security breach. Who knows who she was talking to and how much she heard.” Static ran through your mind again and you quickly turned around looking for the tall man; no sign of the tall man inside the silo with you, which means he's outside. 

“Child.” A static filled voice said inside your mind, “Who were you speaking to?” You looked towards the crack and saw the Slender man leaning down so he could watch you, his static still ringing in your head probably there to determine if you are lying or not. 

“I was talking to Zephyr.” You said as you took a step back as you saw tentacles slipping in the opening. 

“Who is Zephyr?” Slender asked as he crept his tentacles closer, “And how did you manage to escape the grasp of six skilled killers?” You kept an eye on the black wriggling tentacles as you looked up at you spirit friend, “Do you want me to tell him?” At the Spirit’s nod, you stepped back from a tentacle that had crept too close for your liking, “Zephyr is a wind spirit who helped me dodge and duck passed them.” The wriggling mass stopped moving and retreated slightly,” You're a spirit seer, that must mean you're a witch.” 

“Spirit seers are rare nowadays, even in witch circles.” Laughing Jack piped up from behind the Slender man, “Some say they can communicate with spirits that can see into the future.” 

“W-wow, you know a lot about magic don't you LJ?” Toby said at the same time Jeff asked, “Aren't witches supposed to be all powerful and ride on broomsticks?” 

“Child, would you come out, we won't hurt you.” Slender asked. You shook your head, “No thanks, I'm less concerned about being hurt and more concerned about death.” The Slender man's tentacles slipped out and he moved backwards from the opening, “We will not harm or eliminate you witch child, please, step out.” 

“I would like my gun back first, I don't want to be shot.” You heard Hoodie speak up. Looking down at the gun in your hands, you found the button to release the clip and pulled the clip out then as a good measure and at Zephyr’s insistence you made sure there was no bullets in the chamber before tossing the gun out first. You shoved the clip in your bra, between your breasts, gasping at the cold metal. You were only 25 to 50 percent sure that no one was going to go into your shirt. 

“You guys better behave because I can and will climb back in here.” You called as you slowly and cautiously approached the crack. You heard various grumblings and Laughing Jack’s cackle. You checked the area first by leaning against the wall and looking out through the crack when you noticed everyone was at least five feet away and any weapons were discarded by the opening did you climb out. Zephyr was hovering over their heads, watching them closely. You kept your back against the crack, “Alright I'm out…” 

“That you are witch child, I have a few questions that only yourself can answer.” The Slender man said and gestured to the glow from your cabin, “As some might have lengthy answers, let us make ourselves comfortable.” Your eyes narrowed firmly on the tall man’s lack of face then above his head at Zephyr, the wind spirit pointed back towards where you dumped your stuff then back at the cabin. 

“Can I go collect my bag first, there are water bottles and other things in there?” You asked as you nodded back towards where they spotted you. There was silence before Mask broke off and ran towards where your bag was. He returned shortly with your bag, the ditched Torch of Safety and the camera. He tossed you the metal flashlight but kept a hold of the bag and the camera. You sighed and clutched the metal tightly before nodding to the group of killers, “I have known figurative backstabbers before let’s keep from being literal ones. You lovely gents first, if it pleases you, if not I’ll just stay here in this silo.” Slender turned and started walking to the cabin, the proxies followed him, Eyeless Jack and Jeff after them and Laughing Jack behind them though he was walking backwards, watching as you gathered up the weapons and carry them back. You followed and kept an eye one the group ahead of you but the monochrome clown kept distracting you with jokes and tricks. The others were leaning against the porch when you finally arrived. 

“About time.” Jeff snarled at you. While you did flinch, you snarled back at him before setting your collected weapons on the picnic table in front of the cabin. Laughing Jack was inching closer and you shot him a glare before turning to Slenderman and Masky, “If you are going to keep my bag can you please pass me a water bottle and the bag of trail mix… I need to stress eat.”

“Sure.” The white masked man said and pulled out the requested items as you turned to the tall man, “What are your questions?” 

“How did those humans find this place?” He asked as Mask set a bottle of water down on the table and the trail mix. You thought for a moment, stretching your senses, you were looking for a barrier though you couldn't find one, at the same time before answering, “Well since they waited till I was sleeping to bring me here, I'll have agree with Laughing Jack and say someone magical and who knew about this place and who knows who resides inside it. And very few people are on that short list. Which brings up another point, who ever told them and showed them how to get here wanted me dead since you kill or send someone out to kill all that enter your woods.” You will take a gulp of water before eating some of your tail mix. The tall man leaned down closer to her, “And you know who that person is.” It was a statement. 

“My sister, I had Zephyr confirm it. She had sent one of the weaker spirits in the area to check on those people. They were talking to her over Skype.” You replied and shrugged, “I guess them being my friend was a ruse, part of an overly complicated plan with too many holes, to try to end me again after the first time. Though this time she thought that she could make you into her pawns instead of trying and failing again could save her over inflated ego.”

“B...b-but if she's your sister, shouldn't she have the same powers as you?” Toby asked as he stepped closer. You glared at him and pulled the pile of weapons closer even going as far as setting the axes on your lap, “No, as we are genetically different we are also are magical different. My sister’s power over fire, water, wind and the trees; an elemental witch but unable to make charms, potions, barriers, those are weaving witches, and see spirits. I am a spirit seer and a weaver with a familiar wind spirit and only under her teaching am I strong enough to use the wind to my advantage, but obviously those born in the element, like spirits, hold the ultimate control and power.” You shoved another handful of trail mix in your mouth as you let them think that over. 

“Why does your sister hate you enough to try and kill you?” Jeff asked his voice quiet. You glanced at him, “Because I took the attention away from her, because I'm not as strong as her, because she's a vindictive egotistical maniac who can't take no for an answer and wants to be the center of attention all the damned time? Honestly Jeff, I don't know, it probably started when I started seeing spirits, grandpa noticed and told grandma, who is the head of the covenant.”

“Back to the matter at hand, how did they get in? There is a barrier surrounding the forest keeping anyone not invited out.” Slender asked and turned to you, “Do you know how three humans and one unconscious witch get into my forest?” You took a drink of water and nodded, “The barrier is gone, probably got scuffed by an animal or otherwise, damaged and not repaired or got too old or lost power and fell on its own but I don't feel any residual magic so no one messed with it. Magically speaking it fell to natural causes.”

“Is there a way to fix it?” The tall man asked. You shrugged, “I'd have to see where the barrier markers are and what kind of condition there are in to be sure. It'll probably be easier to make new ones.” Mask spoke up, “We can take you to them in the daylight but what about the humans, the note we found in the cabin said they'd be back for you at the end of the week.” You glared at him, “You better not have gone through my bag…” Unlike most of your threats, that unspoken one was real. You sighed them and rubbed your neck, “Honestly I am terrified of all of you and they know that so to them this might seem like a really bad prank but if they really are working with my sister then I say you have every right to kill them and me for that matter for trespassing.” 

“Aww Sugar Plum, you don't have to be scared of little old LJ!” The monochrome clown said as he sat down across from you, popping his chin in his clawed hands, “You are much too valuable alive!” Your face turned as white was his and that caused him to start living up to his namesake by laughing, “I was joking Sugar Plum!” Slender sighed, “Laughing Jack… Anyways is there a way for you to find out if this was a bad prank or not?”

“I can get Zephyr to send a lesser spirit to check it out, but it might be a couple of days to get anything solid on them. On the plus side there is no way spirits can get caught if you're the only one who can see them.” You said as you leaned away from Laughing Jack, who was smirking at you. You took a gulp of water as Zephyr sent the lesser spirit away and then she decided to show herself to the assembled group of supernatural killers. She appeared to them, floating above your head, dressed in a robe in the likeness of the ancient Greek goddesses, “Good evening gentleman, as this form takes a bit of energy I’ll be frank, do not mess with my witch, you will instantly regret the encounter.” And with that she faded from their sights and flopped against your back, tired and needing to recover using your magic to help her recover.

“If that isn't a good enough evidence to my identity then I don't know.” You said with a small smile at them, “So please don't kill me?” Slender shook his head, “We will not kill you witch child, what to Laughing Jack said is true, you are more valuable alive as you can assist with the barrier and with other tasks though we must get rid of those who know how to get to my forest.” You slumped forward slightly and nodded, “I guess that's fair.”

“Now that's it's been established that you are safe, can we have our weapons back?” Eyeless Jack asked as he nodded to the two knives, scalpel and gun that were still on the picnic table. You looked down at them before back up at the killers, “I guess so? Here.” You push the weapons to them and Hoodie holds his hand out to you, “I need my clip back.” You smirked at him, “Are you sure you really want it back?” At his nod, you slipped your hand in your shirt and pulled the clip out before placing it in his hand, “There you go.” Even though you couldn't see his face his voice cracking and stutter when he said thanks were proof enough you had flustered the man. You then let out a jaw cracking yawn slumped forward farther, Zephyr was draining your magic quicker than you thought probably wanted to protect you quicker. Laughing Jack noticed you, “Tired Sugar Plum?” 

“Yeah, Zephyr is using my magic to power up just in case and it's draining, nothing sleep can't fix though.” You replied as you folded your arms on the table and rested your head in your arms, “Running from you guys took a lot out of me, I could sleep for days.” You felt a large hand touch your head and you stiffened in fear, “Get some sleep witch child we will talk more after you fix the barrier and we have news about those humans.” You nodded and watched as the assembled group left back through the woods. Standing up and looking around yourself for any lingering killers, you determined that they had left completely. Sighing you slowly made your way to the cabin then you slumped your way inside before changing and curling up in your sleeping bag next to the fire place. The last thought that went through your mind before sleep over took you was, ‘What the fuck did I just get myself into…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened and why does it feel sorta like making a deal with the devil to save yourself from probably a gruesome death but guess what, you shouldn't have to worry about your sister anymore...hopefully....


	3. Going for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking through a forest with a bunch of killers is a little more peaceful than expected.

The next morning you were woken up to something poking you and another something humming above your head. Groaning you tried to hide further into your warm cocoon of a sleeping bag with a fuzzy blanket tucked inside. The poking turned harsher and the humming became louder, turning into words. The voice sounded muffled still but at the moment you didn't care, sleep came first. That is until the poking turned into a harsh jab to your side which caused you to flail around. You sat up and turned your disheveled head in the direction of where the jab came from. Crouched in front of you was Hoodie and Masky, “About time you got up.” 

“What time is it?” You asked as you rubbed your eyes tiredly. 

“About four in the morning.” Hoodie replied. You stopped rubbing your eyes to glare at the two masked men in front of you before looking out the window, “The sun is not even up…” 

“Best get started early.” Masky said, “Now get up.” You reply with a disgruntled groan. 

“My thoughts exactly Sugar Plum.” You heard a voice say behind you. You turned to see Laughing Jack sitting at the table a cup of what smelled like coffee in his hand. Just beyond him you saw Ticci Toby flitting around the small kitchen like a sugar high butterfly. Turning to face the two culprits of your untimely awakening, you huffed a sigh before nodding, “Fine, but I'm getting changed and I am cooking breakfast while we wait for sun rise because I can't see in the dark and it'll give me time to get my bag ready. Cause you know we'll be walking and hiking a lot today.”

“Fine, but don’t take too long.” Masky said. You grunted at him and crawled out of your sleeping bag, letting the guys in the small cabin see your small sleeping shorts and the tank top you wore to bed. You gathered up a pair of jeans, a black tank top with ‘No one likes a shady beach’ in white, socks and a grey hoodie with yellow writing on it that said ‘I definitely did not wake up like this’. You shuffled into the bathroom and freshened up; brushing your teeth, washing your face and running a brush through your hair. After changing you exited the room and wandered into the kitchen, ducking under Toby’s arm as it shot out from one of his ticks. Grabbing the kettle you filled it with water from the jug your friends brought before setting it on the small propane cooktop. Grabbing the toasting rack and a small pan you proceeded to make yourself breakfast. The four pastas were watching as you fished out a plate and cutlery from a bag. Finishing cooking breakfast you gave a large yawn before eating. The three proxies had your bag and were filling it with snacks and water bottles.

“I need a notebook and a pen so I can take notes.” You said as you stood back up to clean the dishes. When you turned back around the four pastas were standing at the door waiting. You sighed and walked toward them. Masky handed you your bag as the other three left the cabin. You gave the man a huff as you left the cabin. Outside, Zephyr was messing around in the trees and playing with LJ’s hair since his was the only one with long hair. 

“At least I won't be the only one getting pestered by a wind spirit today.” You said as you followed Hoodie, keeping at least an arm length away from all of them. 

“Does she do this often?” The clown asked as he walked next to you. You shrugged, “Depends on how she's feeling. Apparently she got enough rest last night so she's hyper today. Though that's her default.” The monochrome clown nodded once and followed the proxies deeper into the woods. You tripped over three hidden roots and walked into six low hanging branches before you had made it to the first of the barrier stones. You were not impressed with how many leaves Zephyr was plucking out of your hair while the proxies where failing at not laughing and Laughing Jack was living up to his name. You sighed before approaching the barrier stone, it was a big rock with wiccan symbols painted onto it. You circled the stone before dropping your bag and digging out your notebook. You were muttering while you wrote before handing the book and pencil to Masky, “Hold this for me, I need my hands for this next part.”

“Why don't you give it to the clown he obviously knows more?” Mask said. You sighed and took the notebook back and handed it to Laughing Jack, “You don't mind do you?” He smirked at the masked man and took the book from you, “Not at all Sugar Plum.” 

“Thanks.” You said then went over to the sturdiest tree that was next to the stone and started to climb it. You slid your way to a branch overlooking the stone and laid down on it. After making sure you were secure you reached down for the book and pencil, “Can I have them back please?” He reached up and handed you to book first then the pencil. Taking both you started to draw out what you could see of the symbol on the stone, Zephyr helping when something was obscured or was missing. When you finished you dropped the book onto the ground and held onto the tree branch before exhaling harshly. You saw movement directly below you and saw Ticci Toby standing below you with his arms stretched out towards you. 

“D-drop down I’ll catch you.” The ticking boy said as he wiggled his fingers at you. You frowned down at him, “You better not drop me … It's a long way down… “ When he didn't move you sigh and shifted to hang from the branch, “Alright Toby you better be ready.”

“Hurry up!” Masky yelled. You take a deep breath before letting go of the branch. It was a short drop and a sudden stop but you were safely tucked in Toby's arms. 

“Thanks Toby.” You sighed as he set you on the ground. Hoodie had your book and pencil while Masky was holding your bag up. You took both items before following the white masked man further into the woods. By the time you had seen all the barrier stones it was dark. Slender appeared in front of your group of five with Eyeless Jack and Jeff the Killer. 

“We will take it from here, go get some rest you have to go take care of a new threat to the forest.” Slenderman said as he gestured for you to follow before he turned to lead. You nodded to the proxies and waved at Laughing Jack before following the tall man. Eyeless Jack and Jeff flanked you. You shied away as far as possible but they kept getting closer. Slender stopped and pointed to a red dot on a tree, “I assume that is where the fake note is.” You narrowed your eyes at the dot, “Yeah that looks like a camera, I'll go get it.” You walked forward and got to the tree. You pulled off the note and tucked it into your bag then you looked up at the camera to notice it was way out of your reach. You grunted and looked around for something to stand on. 

“What's the hold up?” Jeff called to you. You turned to him and noticed he was closer but you found a log that if you could roll over to the tree you could climb up. 

“They put it too high up, I can't reach it until I find something to stand on.” You replied as you turned back to it. Zephyr was hovering close to the small device. She shrieked once and flew over to Slender. The three pastas felt the wind pick up and turned to you in confusion, “What happened?” 

“Zephyr?” You asked.

“I heard a whirring sound…” She replied. You quickly turned and ran back to the tree. You tried to hop up to grab the camera but it was too high. You grunted again before running to the log. You rolled it over and climbed on it quickly and swiped the camera off the tree. You stared at the lens with a frown before you put it to your ear. You heard the lens inside whirl as it tried to focus. With a growl you turned the device off and threw it into your bag before turning to the others, “Have anyone of you been spotted by these?” 

“We have remained out of their line of sight. Why?” Slender replied as he stepped forward. You climbed off the log and rubbed your face, “I think they’re running a live feed. Someone is watching us.”

“We know a guy that could trace the signal, I'll call him.”Jeff said as he pulled out his cell phone. Eyeless Jack walked over and took your hands, “You injured yourself.” He swiped the blood with his finger and paused before wiping it on his pants before checking for other wounds. Finding only a few scratches he let go of your hands and looked into your face. Your cheeks were bright red and you were trying to look away. Jeff came up, “Ben will be here soon.”

“Ben DROWNED, is our technical support.” Slender said as he approached. Soon Jeff's phone was shaking and a bright glow came from the device. A boy who was just a smidge taller than you hopped out of the device. He was blonde with a green hat on, a green tunic with short sleeves, brown boots and a brown belt on. His eyes were black with red irises. He spotted you and walked up to you.

“Hello hottie.” He said as he leaned against the tree, “What are you doing in these woods? There be murders in here.” You shied away and almost hid behind Jack.

“Ben…” Slender said as he put his hand on his head in expraseration. The elf like man turned to the tall being in confusion, “What, it’s not every day a hot chic needs our help. Especially mine.” You shied away even more as he leered at you, “Ummm…”

“We need you to track a video feed to see if it's live you little shit.” Jeff growled as he stepped closer to Ben to tower over him. Eyeless Jack pulled you closer, “ Let's go find another one of those cameras.” You nodded and followed Slender. It took ten minutes until they came up to another camera and another fake note. You swiped the note off the tree with a yawn and looked up at the camera. She tried jumping for it as it was once again out of reach but it was far too high. You grunted as you took off your sweater and wrapped it around the tree. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked as you looked up at the camera. You threw a grin over your shoulder, “Ever seen Mulan?” At their questioning looks and a quick probe from Slender, which caused the faceless one to chuckle, you started climbing up the tree like Mulan did to get that arrow. But you realized once you had scaled the tree to the camera that you couldn't grab the device without falling. Thankfully it was thin enough that you could wrap your legs around the trunk. You had amazing legs that could hold your weight on the tree long enough for you to pull the camera off the tree. You stuffed the still running camera into your mouth, holding onto it with teeth and lips, and started down the tree slowly. You felt someone's hands on your waist and they pulled you off the tree when you were part way down. You couldn't shout but you did give a sound liken to a cat's toy being stepped on. You turned and looked over your shoulder to see Jeff holding you like Rafiki held Simba. Your face started to burn so you started to wiggle and you removed the camera from your now clenched teeth, “Oh my God Jeff put me down!” 

“Hold still!” He said as he tried to set you down. You heard Jack sigh before your eyes widened as you felt yourself falling backwards. Jeff had tripped. While it might have been your fault with all the wiggling, he could've warned you he was going to grab you. No one saved you from landing on the smiling killer; your back hit his chest, your arms flying up, the camera slipping from your fingers and into the air to be caught by Ben. Jeff groaned and you scrambled to get off him, ending up elbowing him once then rolling onto the ground and standing up as quickly as possible while maintaining some dignity.

“W-well…” Your voice cracked. You cleared it while your face burned. You looked away from Jeff as he started to rise, and you tried to speak again, “Well that was fun but uh let's not do it again and yeah… sorry Jeff.”

“Head back to the cabin child, we will gather the rest of the cameras tomorrow night.” Slenderman said. You nodded before turning and running away, Zephyr was directing you while patting your back. You made it back to the cabin and after you had entered you made sure the door was locked and the windows were shut as you didn't want Jeff to come in silently and kill you for falling on him. You changed into your sleeping shorts and an oversized t-shirt, then brushed your teeth and washed your face before crawling into your sleeping bag.   
“Well that was a shit show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter hang out for the next!


End file.
